The Beginning of the End
by Mockingjay932
Summary: "Well, Katniss?" he prompted me, leaning close. "What do you say?" "Yes. I say yes," I reply. He leaned closer and places his mouth on mine. I didn't have the energy to pull away, nor did I want to.
1. Reaping

The Beginning of the End

Katniss

* * *

I stood next to the velvet rope with my age group. _Nothing is going to happen. Nothing. If anything I will be the one called. _I thought.

Earlier one of the younger girls had asked me how many times my name was in the bowl. Prim had replied with her eyes narrowed.

_"It's none of your business, Kayla."_

_ "Whatever. I bet one of my friends fifteen cents she gets picked."_ _Prim looked up at me._

_ "How many times are you in Katniss?" she had asked._

_ "Don't worry about it Prim. I'm not going to get picked."_

_ "I hope not."_

She had left to stand with the girls of her age.

The anthem began to play. I saw Effie on the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games!" she was wearing a big pink wig and dress.

_"May the odds be ever in your favor!" _Gale's mocking voice rang in my head.

"I'd like to show you a program to remind us of why the Capitol began the games," she moved to the side of the stage and the film began.

"Panem with all it's greatness was not always so wonderful," the narrator began. I rolled my eyes. "Years ago, this land was full of chaos and war. The thirteenth district rebelled and the on;y way to end the war was to bring the end of thirteen." a picture of the destroyed district thirteen flashed across the screen. "Our wonderful president of that time began the Hunger Games as a way to keep the peace. Now Panem is as prosperous as ever and peaceful. Nothing will go wrong again," the narrator finished and the screen went black. Effie moved to the center of the stage.

"I just love that!" she exclaimed. "Don't you?" the crowd was quiet. "Well. Let's move along. I will now choose our lucky young lady tribute!"

She placed her hand into the bowl and chose a slip of paper. Slowly she unfolded it.

"Primrose Ever-" she didn't get the chance to finish. I broke through the rope.

"No!" the peacekeepers held me back. "Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

When the peacekeepers let me through I stepped onto the stage. Prim, who was being held back by Gale, was screaming at the top of her lungs. Gale hoisted her up and hauled her to my mother.

"And what is your name dear?" Effie asked leaning toward me with the microphone.

"Katniss Everdeen."


	2. Love at First Sight

Katniss

* * *

Gale entered the room shortly after I was placed here.

"Hi Gale," I greeted him.

"Hi," he didn't start to joke around like he usually did. Instead he sat down next t0 me. "Katniss, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Gale?"

"I know this girl and I really, really like her, but I don't know if she likes me too," he said.

I groaned inwardly. "Gale," I remarked. "Every girl loves you. I'm sure whoever she is, she would be want you to admit your feelings."

"Okay," he paused. "Katniss?"

"Katniss. I think I love you."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Do you love me?" he asked impatiently.

I hesitated. "Gale. I-"

"It's okay," he said, his eyes downcast. "I just don't want any other girl. You're constantly on my mind. I can't think about anything else, Katniss."

"Gale. I do. At least I think I do, but you can't just spring it on me like this," I looked into his gray seam eyes and saw his sadness. He truly didn't want to lose me.

"You think?" he asked. "You think you do?" he stood up.

"Gale! I didn't- Gale! Don't leave please!" it was too late. I raced to the door. "Gale come back please!" he didn't.

I walked back to the couch and sat down. Prim came in.

"Why were you calling for Gale?" she asked.

"We were talking and he just left. I wanted to keep talking to him," I told her. It was the partial truth.

"I could go get him if you want."

"No Prim. That's okay. You can get him when you leave if we have time. Okay?" I said. "This is out time."

"Katniss. Will you try to win the games please?"

"Of course! What good would it be if I died? Who would take care of you then?" I joked.

"I brought you something," she replied. "Close your eyes and hold out a hand," I obeyed. "Open!"

"In my hand was a golden pin with a mockingjay on it.

"Prim! How did you get this?"

"Greasy Sae gave it to me when I was coming here."

"Thank you Prim," I hugged her.

"I'm going to go get Gale. I'll be back in a couple minutes," she told me seriously.

"Okay. Hurry back." I grinned. She didn't get the chance because Gale appeared at the door.

"Hi there Prim," he smiled at her.

"I have to go Katniss. I love you." Prim looked at me sadly.

"I love you too Prim," I told her with a reassuring smile.

"Goodbye Gale," she waved and then left.

Gale sat down next to me. I looked at his face. He had hidden all his emotions from me.

"Gale. I'm sorry. I really do-"

"Katniss don't you get it? You are about to be shipped off to the games and I decide to tell you how I really feel. And all you do is turn me away!"  
"Gale! I didn't mean to hurt you! I understand how you feel and I can tell you I feel the same way. I love you Gale," he refused to look at me. "Look if you want to leave, go ahead, but I do love you. I truly do," only then did he look at me.

"I'm going to leave," he stood, but I gabbed his arm and stood too.

"Gale. I might not come out of that arena. If there is no bow and arrows I'm dead. I love you," I released his arm.

He took my hands. "I believe you," he whispered.

"Gale?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll make it?"

"Yes of course I do," he replied as he pulled me into a hug. "Just remember, anything that happens in the games having to do with love isn't real."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just in case," I looked at him.

He gently leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck leaning into him. When he began to pull away we broke apart. He bid me farewell and was gone.

* * *

Gale

I couldn't tell Katniss I was worried about her falling in love with someone else. I didn't want to lose her. She was too important to me.

When I told her to remember that if anyone says they love her it was fake, I think she figured it out. I was and always had been in love with Katniss and there was no way I was going to let her slip away now.


	3. Capitol

Cato

* * *

After I had volunteered I went to the room that held all of the Council of Elders.

"Congratulations Cato! District two is going to win this year!" one exclaimed.

"Thank you sir. I will be sure to win," I replied respectfully. I stepped back.

It was Clove's turn. She had volunteered too, but she wasn't supposed to. I wondered why.

"Clove," the same man addressed her. "What possessed you to volunteer?"

"I am very eager to be in the games sir," she replied.

"That is no reason to disobey your elders," he stared at her with ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will make it up to you," she replied. She stepped back.

"Yes you will. If you survive," he replied. "Go. Get on that train! Win the Hunger Games!" he added with a wave of his hand.

I smiled and turned to leave.

"Cato? Can I have a word?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"The first chance you get, I want you to kill Clove. Don't let anyone know it was you though. Just set it up. Then get very mad and kill the person who killed her," he whispered to me.

"Yes, sir. I will make it happen," I turned and walked to the train.

"Hello Cato. Please follow me this way to your room," a peacekeeper greeted. He led me through the hall stopping at a door marked 2d.

"Thank you," I replied stepping in and closing the door.

* * *

After being on the train for a few hours we arrived in the Capitol. As I exited the train I saw a dark haired girl stepping off the train from twelve.

She had a scowl on her face and wore a braid down her small back. For a girl from twelve she looked like she had been fed well. The boy from twelve stepped off after her. He had blond hair and looked extremely well fed.

_Strange, _I thought. _Most of the tributes from twelve are skinnier._

"Hey Cato!" Clove stepped in front of me breaking my view of twelve. "The way you were staring at that girl, you'd think you were in love," she joked.

"Clove I'm only sizing up our competition. See who's cut out for Careers. If you were smart enough you would too," I replied harshly.

"But twelve are never Careers. Ever!" she said.

"So? They look like they could be some competition."

"Whatever Cato," she fell back behind me. I searched, but I couldn't find twelve.

"Thanks a lot Clove," I muttered to myself.

_Forget about her, you have the games you need to win, _I reminded myself. _And you'll see her in the parade anyway. _I smiled. This was going to be a wonderful Hunger Games.


	4. Katniss Everdeen

Cato

* * *

I had no idea what I was wearing. My stylist hadn't even let me glance at a mirror. And it was so dark here I couldn't look down to get a glance.

"Hey. Cato, Clove! Pay attention!" our mentor exclaimed.

"Sorry! I don't like being in a dress!" Clove responded. I heard a smacking noise.

"That is no way to talk to me! Now listen. I want you two just completely ignore each other until you are out of sight of the crowd. Got it?"

"Yeah it'll be easy," Clove said.

"I'm not going to warn you again Clove. This is your last chance. Speak to your elders with respect."

Out district with their strict rules, also had strict consequences that would be enforced. Clove instantly shut up.

I heard the crowd cheering. District one must have just appeared. Slowly our chariot began to move. As we came into the light the crowd began to cheer again. The announcer said our names as we waved and the next district appeared.

I watched for twelve. When they did appear the crowd went crazy.

The boy was in a coal black leotard type outfit with a cape that was flaming at the bottom. The girl wore the same, but somehow it looked better on her. Both had flames drawn on their faces and pant legs. I could barely recognize her. She was beautiful.

I looked closer and saw that they were holding hands.

"Give it up for the tribute's from District Twelve! Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" the announcer shouted.

_Katniss Everdeen. The beauty from twelve. _Clove gasped interrupting my thoughts.

"You do!" she exclaimed quietly. "I knew it!"

"Shut up Clove. You say anything and your dead. Got it?" I threatened.

"Whatever Cato," she smirked.

_ Peeta Mellark. _I thought. _That's what the announcer said. He's the first to die._


	5. A Promised Death

_Katniss_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the penthouse room that was mine for the time being. I shivered. The room wasn't cold and yet I was freezing.

Last night at the tribute parade I had seen the boy from two staring at me. Not like he wanted me dead. Not at all. His stare hadn't been cold or dark at all. That made me shiver over and over.

My room was dark. The sun wasn't up yet. I stood and made my way to the bathroom. When I flipped on the lights I was greeted by my gigantic shower.

I showered in very hot water. It hurt, but it was the only way I was warm. I thought of that stare and shut off the water.

When I exited the bathroom fully dressed and hair braided, Effie was just opening my door to wake me.

"Well! Someone's up bright and early!" she exclaimed.

"What's today Effie?"

"It's Monday, my dear. Why?"

"Um... No reason. I just couldn't remember. Thanks," I mumbled.

Effie left to wake Peeta.

_Monday. _I thought. _No wonder I woke up so early. I always get up early enough to get some hunting in before school with Gale._

I shook my head in order to clear it. I had other things to worry about other than my love life. Like the first day of training.

When I entered the dining room no one was there but Effie. I sat down and she looked up.

"What's wrong?" Peeta had appeared.

"Haymitch refuses to get up and you all have to be in the training center by nine!" she exclaimed.

"I'll wake him," Peeta left the room.

I stood and gathered some food on a plate. I didn't take very much seeing as my stomach should be more adjusted to less food that way. I decided I'd only eat a few bites for lunch as if I weren't hungry to help with the starvation the arena most likely would hold.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?" Effie asked. She clearly didn't get it.

"No. I have a strategy," I replied quietly.

"Whatever you say," she replied.

Peeta and Haymitch appeared. Peeta and Haymitch both filled their plates to the brim. As he sat down Haymitch saw my plate.

"Smart sweetheart," he mumbled almost inaudibly. Peeta glanced from my plate to his and in the end didn't say a word. He only shrugged and began to eat.

"I don't know how you only eat that much. It's like your on a diet," he said.

"It's what I'm used to," I replied evenly.

"Hey now. You two need to look and act like you're on the some team for the cameras and the other tributes. Got it?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah. We always do," I replied rolling my eyes.

"If Cinna didn't want me to ruin that pretty face of yours you wouldn't be so pretty, sweetheart," Haymitch sneered. He was obviously drunk. He would never say anything like that when he was sober.

"I would report you," I replied evenly.

"Then you would lose the only mentor you had."

He had gray seam eyes that were very cold at the moment. I dropped eye contact. He had clearly won this round. We couldn't afford to lose our only mentor.

"Everyone to the elevator now!" Effie screamed. We were all too stunned to speak.

As we waited for the elevator Haymitch decided to give us some last minute advice.

"Stay away from the things that are your strengths. Save those for the individual assessments, but don't give away your weaknesses. Okay?"

"Okay," Peeta replied eagerly.

* * *

The elevator ride was quick. We reached the training room which was in the basement of the building within a matter of seconds. When we entered everyone stared. Everyone except the boy from two. He wouldn't even look our direction.

The woman in charge gave us the rules quickly and sent us off to train.

I headed to the camouflage station and Peeta went to edible plants. I could already hear Haymitch scolding us for not sticking together.

When I reached the station I noticed the boy from two had followed me. I decided it was best just to ignore him, and it worked for the most part.

As I left the station to wash off my arm, he jogged up to me.

"Hi. Name's Cato," he said nicely and extending a hand. "What's yours?"

"I'm sure you know my name so cut it out. Okay Cato?" I replied. Ignoring his hand, I continued down the hall.

"Okay. Okay. I know your name. It's Catnip right?"

"I stopped in my tracks. Was I hearing things or had he just said Catnip?

"Did you just call me catnip?" I asked rounding on him.

He put his hands up In surrender, "no! I said Katniss!" he replied. I didn't say anything. "Do you want me to call you Catnip?"

"No!" I almost screamed, but instead it was more of a very loud whisper.

"Gosh! You're very sensitive about nicknames aren't you?"

"No. It's just... That's what..." I was mumbling quietly. "Look Cato. I have to go," I said trying to pass him, but he grabbed my wrist and brought his face close to my ear.

"Listen. I know your with Peeta, but let me tell you something. He's the first one I'm going to kill," he whispered. He released me and I stood there, wide eyed.

"You think.. We are together? No! I'm not with him I'm with someone else!" I exclaimed.

"Don't even try to protect him. I've already made up my mind, he's dead."

I ran. It was the only thing I could do. Out of the training center, into the elevator, and into the loft that was our temporary home. Haymitch caught me by the wrist.

"What's wrong Katniss?"

"Let me go!" I screamed. I was furious.

The doors to the stairs opened revealing Cato. He had followed me.


	6. Career

Cato

* * *

I strode into the room with courage staring down at Katniss and her mentor. I smiled, trying to seem friendly.

"Hello, sir," I said.

"What are you doing here? You're from two aren't you?" he replied.

"Yes sir, but with all due respect... I'd just like to talk to-"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," he interrupted.

"You don't understand! I just wanted to-" I pleaded.

"You need to leave young man," he replied. "Go. Now."

He led me to the elevator and pushed the down button.

"Listen. If you bother her again, you will die on my watch. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I replied stepping into the elevator. As the doors closed, I began to laugh. He really thought I wouldn't talk to her again? That was the funniest thing that had happened to me.

Katniss

* * *

I stood in the elevator next to Haymitch. He was accompanying me back to the training center.

"Haymitch? Do I really have to go back?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. You need all the skill you get," he replied in a low voice.

"But what if he's there?"

"It won't matter. He'll leave you alone."

I laughed. "You think he'll listen to you, Haymitch? He's the tribute from two! He won't leave me alone! He's got his mind set on me," I held in a sob. "He's going to kill me in that arena, Haymitch. He'll kill me."

"Not if you let him talk to you."

"No! I can't go through that! He's just so... so cold and heartless!" I whispered.

"It's the only way if you want to survive sweetheart," ha replied. "I suggest you talk to him and get know him. He'd make a good ally in the games, you know."

"I know," I stepped into the training center alone and went to the edible plants station. I had to show them I was good at something.

* * *

After being there for a few minutes Cato came over. I took a deep breath.

"There's no need to worry okay Katniss?" he said. "The last thing I would do is hurt you," I didn't speak a word, not yet.

"Look Cato," I replied after a few moments. "I just don't know whether or not to trust you. Love can be a dangerous weapon."

"Katniss. I want you to be a career."

"What?" I was completely shocked.

"I want you to be a career with me and the others."

"They hate me Cato. They wouldn't want me joining you!"

"Well, I'm the one in charge. So they have no say really," he looked at me. "Just think about it okay?"

"Okay. I'll think about it," I looked away. He stood and joined the other careers who began to argue when they heard his news. I knew they would be watching me even more now, so I decided that later I would ask Haymitch about showing them one of my strengths.


	7. Yes

Katniss

* * *

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want you to be part of the careers? Show them your skills! Then they'll except you more!" Haymitch exclaimed when I asked if I should show them my skill with a bow and arrow.

"Okay! I'll show them!" I said. I had wanted to scream- something like, _Why? I can't trust them! I do one thing wrong and I'm dead! Just like that!_-but Haymitch had to say yes. I wonder what they would think of my "mad skills". I didn't think it would change a thing, but of course Haymitch did.

I walked into the training room and went strait to the bow and arrow station. I lifted a slender silver bow and one arrow. They were some of the best made and I hoped they had one in the arena.

As I drew the arrow I was aware of the career's eyes on me. I didn't pay attention to them. I aimed and shot. The arrow hit dead center, as always. For good measure I shot a couple more. Perfect every time.

Now the careers were staring in a different way. Instead of pure hatred, it was in awe. I left the station and went to another random one. It was supposed to teach you how to find and make shelter. Cato didn't approach me during training.

* * *

After training I decided to take the stairs. I heard someone following me down the hall and turned to find Cato.

"Well, Katniss. You certainly impressed them," he said.

"Did I impress you? Because you said that was all that mattered," I asked. I was suddenly aware of how worn out I was.

"I was already impressed by you. You know that." he paused. "Well, Katniss?" he prompted me, leaning close. "What do you say?"

"Yes. I say yes," I reply.

He leaned closer and placed his mouth on mine. I didn't have the energy to pull away, nor did I want to. When he did pull away he looked deep into my eyes.

"I'll see you in the arena," he said with a grin. He turned and walked down the hall. I watched him until he disappeared from sight, then made my way upstairs.


	8. Anger and Possibilities

Cato

* * *

I didn't get the chance to talk to her again during training. I didn't talk to her, but I watched her. She seemed to be good at anything hunting related and I knew that would come in handy for us.

I wasn't using her. She just seemed to be the perfect career. We needed her on the team. I needed her on the team. Which was something the others didn't understand.

"She can't be a career! She's from twelve!" Glimmer exclaimed. "She'll be completely useless!"

"Really?" I countered. "Have you seen the way she shot that arrow? Every shot was dead center!"

"So what? There's no guaranteeing there will be a bow in the arena!" Clove added.

"So if there was, we would be dead. If we are her allies we aren't dead yet," I replied.

"Yet?" Marvel was now arguing too.

"Yes yet! When it comes down to it only one person can win!" I replied as calmly as possible.

"Whatever Cato. It's your call," Glimmer said bringing an end to the conversation.

"Then we see what her score is and then let her in depending on it. I'll let you all know my decision tomorrow night here after the showing of the scores or whatever at 7 o'clock pm sharp," I stood and walked away. Leaving them to their thoughts.

Katniss

* * *

This was completely nerve racking. Here I was, in the training room cafeteria, waiting for my turn to show the officials my skills and be graded. And, of course, I was last.

Soon it would be just me and Peeta. Then it would be just me. I wondered what everyone else was showing them.

Next went the little girl from eleven, Rue. If I couldn't win and Peeta couldn't win, I wanted her to win. I could just imagine her swinging around, feet never touching the ground. I smiled. She reminded me of Prim.

It was Peeta's turn. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Good luck," I said.

"Good luck to you too," he said before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

Five minutes. Thats how long it took him. It took me two.

I stood in front of the target and drew the arrow. The Gamemakers were watching me and it was horribly nerve racking. I shot and missed.

Everyone began to laugh and turned away. I shot again and hit dead center, no one noticed. I was very angry.

I turned to the buffet table that held the huge roast pig that was now their center of attention.

In it's mouth, an apple. My target. I raised the bow. Drew the arrow and shot. The arrow whizzed through the air and took the apple right out of the pig's mouth. The apple was now on an arrow in the wall right in front of Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker.

I threw the bow to one side and the arrows to the other as I stormed out of the room. I pressed the up button on the elevator then the number twelve when I was inside.

I had done it. Now they were going to punish me in some horrible way. I just knew it.


	9. Eleven

Katniss

* * *

"You did what?" Haymitch shrieked.

"I shot the apple out of the roast pig's mouth," I replied lowering my eyes. "Do you think they'll kill me? Or hurt my mother? Or Prim..."

"I doubt it sweetheart. It would be very hard to replace you now. And they'd have to release what happened during training to have the effect they wanted which they can't do because what happens there is not open to the public," he reassured me.

"Okay. Thanks Haymitch."

"Anything for you sweetheart," he replied almost sweetly. "Now we have to go watch for your score."

He led me to the "living area" where the television was placed.

As we sat down it came to life. As usual District one was first and twelve was last. The tribute's pictures and scores flashed across the screen.

Cato came up with an eight and the other careers were naturally in that range too. Rue came up with an eight also, which was surprising. Peeta scored a seven, which meant at least some of the gamemakers were watching him. Next was my face and the number that followed. I couldn't bear to look, but I did anyway. Eleven.

Eleven?

"What?" I shouted.

"Well, sweetheart, you must have impressed them much more than you thought," Haymitch replied with a grin.

I went to my room.

"Hey sweetheart!" Haymitch whispered a few minutes later through my door. "Looks like two's not done with you yet,"

A paper was slipped under my door. I unfolded it and saw this:

** Dear Katniss,**

** Meet me in front of the training center at 7:30. I'll be waiting.**

** -Cato**

Cato

* * *

I was waiting in the meeting place, when everyone else arrived.

"Did you see? An eleven? You were right Cato!" Glimmer exclaimed

"I know! Cato you've got the best eye yet!" Marvel exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing it's settled?" I asked.

"Yes. She's in!" Glimmer shouted excitedly.

"Good. I'll let her know," I replied. "Now go!"

They all went to the elevator. Soon Katniss would meet me here I knew she would. She always would.


	10. Admitted

Katniss

* * *

I made my way to the elevator and pressed the down button. I waited impatiently for the elevator to come up.

_What does he want now?_ I wondered as I stepped into the now open doors of the elevator. I couldn't believe Haymitch actually wanted me to go and meet him.

Then again he didn't know about the kiss. Haymitch was completely oblivious as to why Cato wanted me as a career.

The doors slid open, but Cato was nowhere to be seen.

_Great! I just came down here for no reason! He's not even here! _I thought. I didn't bother looking around. I reached out and pressed the up button.

"Katniss! Wait!" Cato came rushing around the corner and reached the elevator in time to jam his hand in between the doors and stop them from closing.

"So you are here," I replied stepping from the elevator.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're in!" he led me the way he had come from, holding my hand.

"In what Cato?" I asked.

"You are officially a career," he said smiling. I smiled too.

"You're wonderful Cato!" I exclaimed. "What about the others? Are they-"

"We all agree. You're in."

"Did this have anything to do with the eleven?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he replied, his smile fading. "You would have been in anyway. With the way you handle a bow," he added quickly.

"Thanks for getting me in," I lowered my eyes. That was the only reason? The eleven? "Look I have to go. I'll see you around Cato," I turned to leave.

"Katniss. You don't have to leave," he called after me.

"I'm sorry, but I do Cato. I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with someone else," I replied. I watched as he balled his hands into fists.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Katniss. You don't have to leave."

"Goodbye, Cato."

Cato

* * *

"Katniss!" I called. I sprinted after her. "Katniss! It doesn't have to be this way! Please come back!" when I did catch up to her, she acknowledge that I was even there. She just continued walking.

I caught one of her arms and stopped her.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"When I tell you I'm in love with someone else, does it mean anything to you?" she asked.

"I already told you. Peeta's going to die!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not in love with Peeta."

"Maybe not, but he's in love with you," I looked down at her. She seemed so fierce and fragile at the same time.

"He's... He can't be! I've only ever talked to him..." she sank to the floor clearly deep in thought. After a few moments she took a deep breath. I sat down next to her.

"The only reason I ever talked to you was because I had to hear your voice. I was dying to hear it and I wanted to know if it was as beautiful as you," I whispered. "Nothing I've ever heard is as wonderful as your voice. Katniss, I love you," she looked up at me.

"Out of all three, I think you're my first choice," she joked, a smile creeping onto her face. "Forget the other two, your the only one I want."

I smiled too. "I'm glad you feel that way," I whispered before kissing her

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews! I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is going to be the last. I hope you enjoyed my story!**


	11. The Beginning of the End

Katniss

* * *

Two Months Later

Gale is dead, just as Cato promised. Well not physically dead, but he is broken. No one really believed Cato and I were in love, but now they do.

Peeta, of course, was killed in the arena. No one cared. Everyone was focused on Cato and I. With the help of the careers, we took out everyone. Then we took out the other careers.

At first we thought the gamemakers wouldn't let us both out, but they did. They made the announcement just before we both killed ourselves so we didn't have to live without the other.

Cato and I have lived a happy life since the games. I don't regret volunteering for Prim or killing Peeta. Not only was Cato the love of my life, but I hated Peeta. It was easy to kill him and I made it last for days.

I tied him to a tree. Then I stabbed his leg and bandaged it once he had lost a good amount of blood. The next morning I cut off an arm and bandaged it once again. That night I received a care package. It contained two things. One, three knives and two, a loaf of bread. The boy with the bread died the next morning from three fatal wounds. One in the heart, one in the head, and slit in the throat. Both Cato and I finished him off and I think the Capitol had a good show.

When it came down to the two of us, Cato and I had agreed that if they didn't let both of us live, we would kill ourselves at the same time. Luckily, we didn't have to.

I live with Prim and my mother, but Cato is next door. When the time comes, Cato and I will be wed, but my mother says we are too young so we must wait.

That concludes the story of how I survived the Hunger Games, but people are beginning to rebel and now we must prepare for the beginning of the end.

**THE END**

* * *

**I'm sorry to end it this way, but I needed to bring an end to the story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel based on Catching Fire. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thank you to everyone's support!**

**-Mockingjay932  
**


End file.
